The Vogue temptation (remake)
by Haruman16
Summary: Ketika pilihan Minseok menjadi titik final perebutan sebuah kekuasaan mana yang akan dia pilih? si cucu haram yang penuh kelembutan atau sang pemilik tahta yang arogan namun penuh pesona? LuMin / Xiuhan GS (CHAPTER 4 IS UP)
1. chapter 1

Minseok sampai di rumah pukul tiga pagi, untunglah pemilik bar cukup berbaik hati menyediakan mobil jemput dan antar untuk gadis-gadis pramutamanya, kalau tidak Minseok mungkin harus menunggu matahari terbit sampai bisa menemukan kendaraan umum pulang ke rumahnya.

Lagipula, dia harus segera tidur. Pukul enam pagi dia harus bangun, mempersiapkan sarapan dan makan siang untuk ayahnya, kemudian berangkat kerja. Ayahnya yang pengangguran itu pasti masih tidur pulas ketika Minseok berangkat bekerja, tetapi setidaknya Minseok sudah meninggalkan makanan untuknya.

Dia begitu lelah, dan kurang tidur. Benak Minseok terasa berat memikirkan hari esok, seharian di kantor, pulang jam lima sore, lalu segera berdandan untuk berangkat kerja lagi menjadi pramutama bar. Sungguh, hari-harinya terasa begitu berat.

Tetapi dia harus kuat. Ayahnya bahkan tidak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri, jadi Minseok benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini dan harus berjuang sendirian.

Mata Minseok tiba-tiba melirik ke arah tas tangannya, sambil duduk di tepi ranjang, dia membuka tas itu, mengeluarkan segepok uang yang dilemparkan lelaki dingin dan misterius itu ke pangkuannya.

Itu uang merah seratus ribuan yang tersusun rapi segepok, jumlahnya sepuluh juta won...

Manusia mana yang dengan ringannya melemparkan segepok uang tanpa beban apapun? apakah lelaki bermata abu-abu itu adalah lelaki yang sangat kaya? Ya. pasti seperti itu, uang sepuluh juta rupiah mungkin tidak berarti apapun bagi lelaki itu, tetapi bagi Minseok uang itu sangat berarti...

Mereka harus bisa membayar cicilan hutang judi ayahnya di akhir minggu ini, kalau tidak rumah mereka akan disita oleh preman-preman kiriman itu... uang yang ada di genggaman tangannya ini akan sangat membantu Minseok.

Minseok menatap uang itu di tangannya, menimang-nimangnya, lalu memasukkan kembali uang itu ke dalam tasnya setelah menghela napas panjang.

Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada uang itu nantinya... apakah dia akan mengembalikannya? tetapi bagaimana caranya? mungkinkah lelaki bermata abu-abu itu akan kembali lagi nantinya?

"Apakah kau sudah pernah melihat wajah presiden direktur kita?" Baekhyun mencolek punggung Minseok dari belakang sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Minseok yang sibuk menekuri data administrasi di komputernya menoleh kaget.

Ya, sekarang dia sedang berada di tempat kerjanya. Memainkan peran kehidupannya yang biasa, sebagai seorang pekerja kantoran, Minseok selalu berusaha memisahkan kedua perannya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui bahwa setiap malam dia bekerja di sisi yang bertolak belakang, sebagai seorang pramutama bar, kalau sampai ada yang tahu, teman-temannya mungkin akan memandangnya sebelah mata, atau bahkan menghinanya sebagai perempuan murahan.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh lelaki bermata abu-abu semalam...

Tanpa sadar Minseok mengernyit, biasanya dia selalu mudah melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi di tempat kerjanya di bar. Kyungsoo yang mengajarkan itu kepadanya, pekerjaan ini memang beresiko, kadangkala beberapa lelaki tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melecehkan mereka. Tetapi mereka harus segera melupakan kejadian itu keesokan harinya, dan melanjutkan hidup, masuk bekerja lagi dengan tersenyum. Kata Minseok tidak ada gunanya memikirkan kesakitan terhadap harga diri mereka, karena pekerjaan mereka memang membuang harga diri.

Tetapi entah kenapa hinaan lelaki bermata abu-abu kemarin terasa menyengat Minseok lebih dalam daripada yang dia kira. Mungkin karena hinaan itu diucapkan dengan rasa jijik dan muak sepenuh hati.

Lagipula Minsrok masih bertanya-tanya... lelaki itu jelas-jelas meminta untuk ditemaninya secara spesifik, berarti adakah kemungkinan lelaki itu mengenalnya?

"Minseok?" Baekhyun kali ini menepuk bahunya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Minseok membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memutar kursinya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek, mungkin sedikit kurang tidur."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Minseok dengan seksama, lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau memang tampak sedikit pucat." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melupakan pembahasan tentang kondisi Minseok dan membungkukkan badannya, siap bergosip, "Kau tahu tidak tentang gosip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini?'

"Gosip?" Minseok membelalakkan matanya, menatap bingung, "Tentang apa?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yah, berarti dari tadi aku berbicara panjang lebar kau tidak mendengarkan ya..." perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Katanya kita punya presiden direktur baru. Presiden Direktur sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena alasan kesehatan." suaranya merendah, "Yang perlu kau tahu, sepertinya keluarga

owner perusahaan kita ini sedang heboh, karena yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi presiden direktur berikutnya adalah anak haram dari sang presiden direktur, alias cucu haram owner perusahaan."

"Cucu haram?" Minseok terkejut, tetapi lebih kepada pengetahuan Baekhyun akan gosip terbaru seputar pemilik perusahaan mereka. Baekhyun memang selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk mengorek informasi, lalu bergosip kesana kemari, karena itulah Minseok sebetulnya berusaha menjaga jarak terhadap Baekhyun, karena akan sangat menakutkan kalau Minseok mengetahui pekerjaan malamnya di bar. Bisa-bisa kabar itu tersebar sekaligus dilebih-lebihkan sampai ke seluruh penjuru kantor. Sayangnya, pada saat-saat tertentu Minseok memang tidak bisa menghindari Baekhyun karena mereka sama-sama staff administrasi dan berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Yap cucu haram. Presiden Direktur kita ternyata tidak sesuci yang ditampilkannya, dari gosip yang kudengar, dia mempunyai anak haram dari kekasih gelapnya, ketika kekasih gelapnya meninggal, dia membawa anak lelaki haramnya itu ke keluarganya, menimbulkan kehebohan... apalagi pak Presiden Direktur kita mempunyai anak lelaki dari isteri resminya yang sebaya. Bisa kau bayangkan bukan persaingan di antara mereka?"

Minseok mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau begitu si cucu haram sudah memenangkan persaingan, bukankah dia berhasil diangkat menjadi Presiden Direktur menggantikan ayahnya?"

"Belum tentu." Baekhyun tampak bersemangat, yah gosip memang selalu membuat perempuan itu bersemangat, "Sepertinya masih terjadi protes besar-besaran dari pihak keluarga mengenai keputusan itu, kita lihat saja nanti... cuma yang pasti, presiden direktur kita yang baru akan datang besok pagi, dan semua orang bertanya-tanya seperti apa wajah si anak haram yang tiba-tiba menjadi putera mahkota itu."

Minseok merendahkan suaranya, "Hati-hati Baek, kita bisa dipecat kalau menyebut bos kita sebagai anak haram."

Peringatannya itu bukannya membuat Baekhyun takut malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, dia merendahkan suaranya dan setengah tertawa, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan berani memanggilnya seperti itu di depannya, tetapi mumpung dia belum datang, akan kupuaskan diriku menyebarkan gosip ini ke semua orang."

Dan kemudian sambil bersenandung, Baekhyun meninggalkan Minseok. Minseok menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan menghela napas panjang. Percakapannya tadi benar-benar membuatnya semakin yakin, bahwa Baekhyun adalah penyebar gosip yang menakutkan dan Minseok harus berhati-hati kepada rekan kerjanya itu.

Tepat pukul enam sore Minseok tiba di rumahnya, dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengerutkan kening,

Kenapa rumahnya gelap?

Biasanya ayahnya sedang duduk menonton TV dan memakan makanan yang ditinggalkan Minseok ketika dia pulang, tetapi kali ini suasana rumah gelap dan sunyi.

Dengan hati-hati Minseok melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah,

"Ayah?" dipanggilnya sang ayah, tetapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Dengan was-was, Minseok menyalakan lampu rumahnya satu per satu, setelah rumah terang dan sedikit menenangkan, Minseok melongok ke kamar ayahnya.

Ternyata ayahnya sedang tidur pulas di kamar, Minseok menghela napas panjang dan menutup kembali pintu kamar ayahnya, lalu termenung sedih sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Dulu ayahnya tidak seperti ini, tetapi setelah kematian ibunya yang tragis, ayahnya larut dalam mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi, terjatuh dalam kubangan kepedihan yang pada akhirnya menggerogoti dirinya sendiri hingga tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya.

Hati Minseok selalu tersayat melihat kondisi ayahnya, merasa pedih yang luar biasa, tetapi apalah dayanya? dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ayahnya sendirilah yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dan apapun yang sudah Minseok lakukan, sang ayah sepertinya sudah tidak mau ditolong olehnya.

Dengan jemari gemetar, Minseok mengusap setetes air bening yang mengalir tanpa sadar di sudut matanya.

Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus tegar.

Diliriknya jam di dinding, mobil jemputan yang akan mengantarkan dirinya dan pramutama bar yang lain akan datang setengah jam lagi, Minseok harus bergegas, berdandan dan juga meninggalkan makan malam untuk ayahnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih bagi Minseok.

Setelah menuangkan sup panas ke mangkuk dan meletakkan ayam goreng di piring, Minseok menutup tudung saji ke atas makanan yang diletakkan dengan rapi di meja dapurnya itu.

Aroma harum memenuhi ruangan dapur, dan untunglah Minseok sempat makan semangkuk nasi berikut sup hangat yang cukup menyegarkannya.

Dia sempat batuk-batuk tadi, dan badannya terasa tidak enak, mungkin dia memang kelelahan dan juga paru-parunya protes karena tiap malam selalu disesaki oleh udara bar yang penuh dengan asap rokok.

Minseok menatap makanan yang disiapkannya di meja itu untuk ayahnya dan tersenyum puas, setidaknya setelah ayahnya bangun dari tidur, sudah ada makanan hangat yang menantinya...

Dengan hati-hati Minseok melangkah menuju ke kamarnya, dia harus bersiap-siap cepat sebelum mobil jemputan itu datang. Dengan gerakan gemulai, Minseok melepaskan ikatan rambut dan kacamatanya, lalu memasang contact lens di matanya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menggunakan kacamata ketika bekerja di bar, jadi sebagai gantinya Minseok memasang contact lens untuk membantu pengelihatannya, karena pandangannya cenderung kabur kalau tidak memakai kacamata.

Dioleskannya lipstick merah di bibirnya, diriasnya wajahnya dengan riasan yang sedikit tebal, setelah itu Minseok menatap wajahnya di cermin dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

Tidak ada lagi Minseok yang polos dan perempuan baik-baik yang bekerja sebagai staff administrasi di kantornya. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Xiumin, perempuan penuang bir yang akan menemani laki-laki minum di dalam bar.

Minseok menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia meraih tasnya, sedetik dia tertegun menyadari uang sepuluh juta itu masih ada di sana.

Akankah dia membawanya?

Ataukah dia meninggalkannya?

Tetapi ada kemungkinan lelaki bermata abu-abu itu akan kembali bukan?

Sejenak Minseok meragu, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membawa uang itu. Dia bisa menyimpan tasnya di locker khusus karyawan yang aman. Setidaknya kalau lelaki bermata abu-abu itu kembali, Minseok bisa mengembalikan harga dirinya dengan melemparkan uang itu kembali ke muka lelaki itu.

Minseok memang butuh uang, sangat butuh. Tetapi dia tidak bersedia direndahkan hanya demi segepok uang.

Seperti biasa bar itu tidak pernah sepi, padahal bukan di akhir minggu. Pengunjung bar kebanyakan lelaki ataupun pekerja yang mencari waktu untuk bersantai dan melepas kepenatan.

Minseok berdiri di dekat bar, mengamati seluruh pengunjung berusaha mencari lelaki bermata abu-abu itu, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kulihat pelayananmu kepada tamu yang memintamu khusus kemarin tidak berakhir baik." Yixing, sang bartender tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut mengamati ke sekeliling bar, "Aku melihatnya pergi dengan wajah marah meninggalkanmu."

Minseok tersenyum dan menatap Yixing. Lelaki itu cukup baik kepadanya dan pramutama bar, dia bersikap sopan dan tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang lebih. Sepertinya Yixing menyadari bahwa semua gadis pramutama melakukan pekerjaan itu didorong oleh alasan ekonomi, sehingga dia tetap menghormati mereka. Karena itulah Minseok cukup nyaman bercakap-cakap dengan Yixing, dia bahkan sudah menganggap Yixing seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Dia menciumku dengan paksa, memanggilku pelacur, melemparkan uang kepadaku dan pergi begitu saja." Minseok menghela napas panjang, "Dan seperti yang kau bilang, pelayananku tidak berhasil."

Mata Yixing menyala, "Dia melecehkanmu? kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memanggil bodyguard untuk membereskannya?"

Minseok mengangkat bahunya, "Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Xing, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku dilecehkan, dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan."

"Lain kali hati-hati Min, aku melihat lelaki itu berpakaian seperti orang kelas atas, tetapi kita memang tidak bisa menilai orang dari penampilannya, kadangkala penampilan bisa menipu."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian matanya masih menatap ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi bar.

Lelaki itu tidak ada...

Malam beranjak semakin larut, dan Minseok pada akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri dari lelaki mabuk yang ditemaninya tadi.

Lelaki itu sepertinya terlalu banyak minum dan mulai meraba-raba pahanya, dan Minseok langsung berdiri, berpamitan hendak ke toilet sebelum lelaki itu bertindak lebih jauh dan membuat keributan di dalam bar.

Dengan langkah tergesa, menahankan muak di dadanya ketika mengingat rabaan tangan kasar itu di pahanya, Alexa menembus kerumunan orang, menuju lorong samping ke area toilet.

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan di area yang sepi itu ketika sebuah jemari mencekal lengannnya, membuatnya memekik dan menoleh ketakutan terhadap siapapun yang bertindak kasar kepadanya.

Mata Minseok membelalak, dia ternganga karena berhadapan kembali dengan lelaki bermata abu-abu itu. Tatapan lelaki itu masih sama, penuh kemarahan dan kebencian yang kental, serta rasa muak ketika menatap penampilan dan dandanan Minseok yang menor.

"Dasar pelacur kecil! Aku memberimu uang itu supaya kau berhenti merendahkan dirimu, tetapi ternyata kau tetap kembali lagi kemari." suaranya mendesis, sepertinya menahan marah, lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik Minseok setengah menyeretnya, "Ayo! Kau sudah tidak boleh lagi bekerja di tempat seperti ini!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is story REMAKE from Shanty Aghata**

LuMin /Xiuhan /GS

Other cast . . .

 **if u hate remake story or dislike read remake story CLOSE TAP PLEASE !!!**

Chapter 2

Minseok membelalakkan matanya kebingungan ketika lelaki bermata abu-abu itu menyeretnya, melalui lorong tembusan dari toilet menuju ke pintu belakang bar. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana dan tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Biasanya memang ada bodyguard yang berjaga di bagian belakang bar, tetapi karena malam ini bar cukup ramai oleh pengunjung, semua bodygyard bertugas di depan.

Pada akhirnya Minseok hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya dengan langkahnya yang lebar-lebar, tetapi ketika pada akhirnya langkah lelaki itu terhenti, Minseok langsung menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu membiarkannya lepas dengan mudah, tetapi masih berdiri di depannya seakan mencegah Minseok lari.

Tiba-tiba saja Minseok merasa ketakutan... bagaimana kalau lelaki ini berniat jahat kepadanya? mencoba memperkosanya? Di sini sepi dan teriakannya pasti akan terkalahkan oleh dentaman musik yang sangat kencang di depan.

Ekspresi ketakutannya pasti terbaca karena senyum dingin langsung muncul di bibir si mata abu-abu.

"Jangan mimpi. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu.." matanya menelusuri tubuh Minseok dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Tapi akan kupertimbangkan kalau kau sudah mandi bersih dan menghilangkan bau bir dan rokok dari dalam."

Minseok langsung beringsut mundur. Tetapi punggungnya menabrak tembok, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi tidak karuan, apalagi ketika lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu membungkuk ke arahnya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan kemudian kedua lengannya membentang dengan telapak menempel ke tembok di kiri dan kanan Minseok.

Hidung lelaki itu hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Minseok, ketika berbicara suaranya setengah mendesis.

"Periksa rekening bankmu. Aku sudah mengisi uang lebih dari cukup untuk membayar hutang ayahmu. Dan sekarang kau harus pulang, tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi." Bibirnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Minseok, "Dan ingat baik-baik wajahku, aku ingin pada saatnya nanti kau membalas budi dengan memilihku."

Lalu seperti yang dilakukannya malam kemarin, lelaki itu membalikkan badan begitu saja dan meninggalkan Minseok sendirian.

Minseok berdiri tegang, menunggu sampai tubuh si mata abu-abu itu menjauh pergi, kemudian setelah yakin bahwa lelaki itu tak akan kembali, tubuh Minseok seolah kehilangan daya, kakinya tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sehingga dia langsung merosot lemas di tanah.

Apa kata laki-laki itu tadi? Uang di rekeningnya?

Darimana lelaki itu tahu nomor rekeningnya? Dan darimana lelaki itu tahu bahwa Minseok bekerja di tempat ini untuk membayar hutang ayahnya?

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Minseok tersenyum meminta maaf kepada rekan-rekannya yang berada dalam satu mobil, dia telah meminta supir untuk berhenti sebentar di depan atm di tepi jalan dengan alasan ingin mengambil uang.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua. Gelap semakin pekat dan suasana sangat sunyi, hampir tidak ada satu orangpun di jalanan. Kalau saja tidak ada teman-teman kerjanya di dalam mobil yang menunggu di tepi jalan, Minseok pasti ketakutan harus memasuki ruang atm sendirian.

Dengan ragu, Minseok memasukkan kartu atmnya, dan memilih informasi saldo.

Beberapa detik kemudian, angka informasi saldonya keluar, membuatnya ternganga...

Minseok ingat sekali saldo atmnya hanya satu juta sekian, sisa tabungannya yang selalu terambil dan habis untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan juga untuk membayar hutang judi ayahnya.

Sekarang... setidaknya ada sembilan digit angka di saldonya yang datangnya entah dari mana...

Jadi benarkah yang dikatakan si mata abu-abu itu? Kalau memang dia yang memberikan uang ini kepadanya, apa untungnya buat dia?

"aku ingin pada saatnya nanti kau membalas budi dengan memilihku"

Kata-kata itu langsung terngiang-ngiang di telinga Minseok, membuatnya bertanya-tanya...

Pagi harinya ketika bekerja di kantor, Minseok masih membawa pertanyaan itu di benaknya. Dia belum berani mengambil uang itu, meski sekarang dia menyimpan kartu atm-nya baik-baik supaya selalu aman. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar setiap mengintip kartu atm itu di dompetnya, membayangkan betapa banyaknya uang yang berada di rekeningnya.

Mungkinkah semalam hanya mimpi? Apakah jangan-jangan ketika dia memeriksa saldonya nanti, ternyata uang itu tidak pernah ada di rekeningnya dan hanyalah sebuah halusinasi?

Minseok harus memastikan sekali lagi, dan setelah yakin bahwa uang itu benar-benar ada dan tidak hilang dari rekeningnya, barulah dia akan memikirkan langkah lebih lanjut.

"Hari ini si cucu haram datang."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berbisik di telinganya, membuat Minseok terlonjak karena kaget.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna kata-kata rekan kerjanya, lalu teringat percakapan mereka kemarin tentang 'presiden direktur' mereka yang baru dan akan datang hari ini.

"Kau harus berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu Baek, atau kita akan dipecat." entah kenapa Minseok ikut berbisik, membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Katanya dia sangat tampan."

Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba fokus kembali pada pekerjaan di layar komputernya. Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti bergosip karena dia sangat penasaran dengan wajah presiden direktur baru mereka, dan bahkan setelah dia berhasil melihat wajah presiden direktur mereka, perempuan itu pasti juga akan tetap bergosip kali ini dengan topik yang berbeda.

"Kim Minseok. ." suara panggilan yang tegas itu membuat Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya, dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika Pak Shin , kepala bagian administrasi muncul dari pintu ruangannya dan memanggilnya.

Seketika itu juga Minseok berdiri, "Iya pak?"

"Kemari sebentar."

Pak Shin tidak pernah memanggil staffnya, untuk komunikasi dengan anak buahnya, dia selalu melakukan dengan supervisor-supervisor yang berada di atas Minseok. Panggilan ini tentu saja sedikit mengejutkan dan membuat jantung Minseok berdebar, takut kalau dia melakukan kesalahan...bahkan Baekyun pun menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh rasa ingin tahu ketika Minseok melangkah memasuki ruangan pak Shin. Minseok harus memberikan penjelasan kepada Baekyun nanti, karena dia tahu perempuan itu tak akan berhenti mencecarnya sebelum mendapatkan gosip yang paling hangat. Tapi itu nanti, sekarang Minseok harus menghadapi pak Shin dulu.

Dia mengetuk pintu ruang kaca pak Shin dengan gugup, kepala bagiannya itu memberi isyarat tangan supaya Minseok masuk.

"Duduklah." gumamnya dengan suara berat, matanya mengamati Minseok dengan tajam membuat Minseok semakin gugup.

Minseok menurut dan duduk, lalu terdiam di hadapan pak Shin. Menunggu.

Kepala bagiannya itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menatap Minseok dengan serius.

"Saya mendapatkan instruksi dari atas tentang mutasimu." Pak Shin mengambil kertas di mejanya dan menyerahkan kepada Minseok, "Rupanya perusahaan memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke bagian personalia, terus terang saya tidak tahu alasannya, karena keputusan ini datang langsung dari atas. Jadi sekarang kamu menghadap dulu ke kepala bagian personalia untuk urusan surat-surat dan mutasimu. Jangan lupa bawa surat ini." Pak Shin mengangsurkan surat itu kepada Minseok yang menerimanya dengan kebingungan luar biasa, "Cepatlah, kau ditunggu di sana." gumam pak Shin kemudian setengah mengusir.

Minseok langsung berdiri, masih memeluk surat itu di tangannya. "Terimakasih pak." gumamnya sebelum keluar, sementara pak Shin sudah sibuk kembali menekuri pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya ketika Minseok menuju mejanya.

"Ada apa? tidak biasanya pak Shin memanggil staff seperti kita ke ruangannya?"

"Aku di mutasi." Minseok menjawab cepat, mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyerah,

"Di mutasi? tapi bagaimana bisa? kenapa? ke bagian mana? Kau mau kemana Min?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak ketika Minseok melangkah ke luar ruangan divisi administrasi.

Minseok menoleh sedikit, merasa malu karena Baekhyun berteriak-teriak memanggilnya, dia tersenyum meminta maaf kepada staff yang lain,

"Ke bagian personalia, untuk urusan surat-surat mutasi, aku juga dipindah ke bagian personalia." jawabnya ringkas sambil cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Baekhyun memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan lagi.

Ruang personalia lengang di lantai empat gedung kantor besar itu sunyi, beberapa pegawai tampak serius menekuri pekerjaannya di depan komputer, bahkan tidak ada yang menoleh ketika Minseok membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu.

"Cari siapa?" seorang perempuan yang kebetulan mejanya berada di dekat pintu bergumam ketika melihatnya, Minseok tidak mengenalnya. Yah gedung ini memang sangat besar dan menampung ratusan pegawai, sehingga Minseok tidak mengenal semuanya kecuali yang berhubungan dengannya dalam hal pekerjaan.

"Eh saya Kim Minseok, katanya diminta menemui kepala bagian personalia?"

Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya, " Pak Kris maksudmu?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pak Kris ada di ruang meeting besar di sebelah, tadi dia berpesan kalau ada staff bernama Minseok mencarinya, disuruh langsung ke sebelah," Dan kemudian dengan tidak peduli, perempuan itu kembali menekuri pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan Minseok.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya gugup - yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari perempuan itu - Minseok keluar lagi dari ruangan personalia dan berdiri bingung di lorong.

Ruang meeting besar yang dikatakan perempuan tadi apakah ruangan yang ada di balik pintu besar yang ada di ruang sebelah divisi personalia ini?

Minseok berdiri sejenak ragu-ragu di depan pintu. Tetapi setelah menghela napas panjang, dia memutuskan mengetuk pintunya.

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara yang dalam di sana. Minseok berdehem gugup mendengarnya dan langsung menjawab.

"Pak Kris? Maafkan saya... ini Minseok, staff dari bagian administrasi..."

"Masuklah." sebelum sempat Minseok melanjutkan perkataannya, suara di dalam sudah menyahut menyuruhnya masuk hingga mau tak mau Minseok memberanikan diri membuka pintu ruangan meeting besar itu.

Ketika pintu ruangan terbuka, hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di sana, tepat langsung di hadapannya yang berdiri di tengah ambang pintu.

Dan lelaki itu bukanlah pak Kriss. . .

"Kau pasti terkejut, maafkan aku. Duduklah Minseok ." Lelaki itu mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan tangannya, "Dan tutup pintunya."

Minseok mau tak mau menuruti perkataan lelaki itu, pelan-pelan masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Setelah meragu sejenak, dia akhirnya melangkah duduk di kursi besar itu di depan meja besar tempat lelaki itu duduk di baliknya.

Lelaki itu sangat tampan dengan mata cokelat muda yang indah, tekstur wajahnya lancip dan elegan dengan bentuk bibir yang bisa dibilang sensual... astaga... kenapa Minseok malahan memikirkan bibirnya? Selain itu lelaki di depannya ini tampak pandai dan berwibawa... usianya mungkin di seumuran dengan Minseok dan lihat penampilannya sangat mahal dan elegan.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya ... sepertinya lelaki itu memegang kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan ini, tetapi kenapa Minseok tidak pernah melihatnya? Dan kenapa lelaki itu mengetahui namanya serta seolah memang ingin bertemu dengannya?

Lelaki itu tersenyum menyadari pengamatan Minseok, dia lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursinya yang besar dan menyilangkan lengannya,

"Kenalkan aku Oh Sehun, aku adalah presiden direktur yang baru di perusahaan ini."

Mulut Minseok menganga... ini... si cucu haram yang dikatakan oleh Baekyun itu?

ah salah, Minseok tidak boleh menyebutnya begitu...dengan cepat Minseok mengkoreksi dirinya sendiri.

Jadi inilah presiden direkturnya yang baru?

Lalu apa maksudnya dia menemui Minseok seperti ini?

Tbc.

Maaf jika ini masih kurang memuaskan, dan aku tekankan sekali lagi ini fanfic Remake ya, cerita aslinya milik Santy Aghata . aku tekankan sekali lagi ini bukan ide cerita aku dan ini fanfic remake.

Aku nulis memang nggk terlalu berharap unk mendapt bnyak review, tapi jika klian berkenan buat ngasih review itu berarti bnget buat aku. yahh klo baca review jadi bisa intropeksi diri dan semangat juga buat fast update chapter selanjutnya. :)

jadi jika punya sedikit waktu luang bisakah mampir ke kolom review sebentar??? hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

This story REMAKE from Shanty Aghata

LuMin /Xiuhan /GS

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Other cast . . .

 **If u hate Remake story or dislike read remake story CLOSE TAP PLEASEE !!!**

Dilihat dari pakaiannya ... sepertinya lelaki itu memegang kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan ini, tetapi kenapa Minseok tidak pernah melihatnya? Dan kenapa lelaki itu mengetahui namanya serta seolah memang ingin bertemu dengannya?

Lelaki itu tersenyum menyadari pengamatan Minseok, dia lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursinya yang besar dan menyilangkan lengannya,

"Kenalkan aku Oh Sehun, aku adalah presiden direktur yang baru di perusahaan ini."

Mulut Minseok menganga... ini... si cucu haram yang dikatakan oleh Baekyun itu?

ah salah, Minseok tidak boleh menyebutnya begitu...dengan cepat Minseok mengkoreksi dirinya sendiri.

Jadi inilah presiden direkturnya yang baru?

Lalu apa maksudnya dia menemui Minseok seperti ini?

( **Chapter 3 up)** **Ketika pilihan Minseok menjadi sebuah titik final perebutan sebuah kekuasaan, mana yang akan dia pilih?**

 **Si cucu haram yang penuh kelembutan atau si pemilik tahta yang arogan namun penuh pesona? Lumin / Xiuhan / GS**

 **Chapter 3**

"Oh kalau begitu, maafkan saya." Minseok langsung tersadar bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan lelaki yang seharusnya ditemuinya. Dia harus menemukan pak Kris yang sekarang entah berada di mana, "Sepertinya saya salah masuk ruangan." dengan gugup Minseok berdiri dari duduknya lalu setengah membungkukkan badan dengan sopan ke arah Sehun, dan buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak salah masuk ruangan nona Kim, memang kau seharusnya kemari. Aku sudah menyuruh pak Kris pergi tadi."

Kata-kata Sehun membuat langkah Minseok yang sudah di dekat pintu terhenti, dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun bingung,

"Anda menyuruh pak Kris pergi? jadi mutasi saya ada hubungannya dengan anda?"

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Mutasimu hanya digunakan sebagai alat supaya aku bisa menemuimu tanpa menimbulkan gosip. Bahkan atasanmu sekarang di bagian administrasipun tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Aku menempatkanmu di bawah pengawasan pak Kris karena beliau adalah salah satu orang yang aku percaya di perusahaan ini." Sehun memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Kemarilah, duduklah dan akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Sejenak Minseok meragu, tetapi ini perintah dari sang presiden direktur bukan? Akhirnya dengan pasarah dia menurut dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di seberang meja yang luas itu.

"Mungkin gosip tentangku sudah tersebar bahkan sebelum kedatangannku." mata cokelat Sehun menatap Minseok dengan tajam, membuat Minseok menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menjawab. "Yah setelah kehebohan di keluargaku, memang pantas kalau gosip langsung tersebar di kalangan pegawai. Apalagi aku datang dengan tiba-tiba kemari, tentu saja menimbulkan banyak spekulasi, karena itulah aku harus bertindak ekstra hati-hati ..."

Sehun mengawasi Minseok dari ujung kepala sampai ujung rambutnya, penampilan Minseok bisa dikatakan tidak istimewa, rambutnya digulung seadanya bahkan agak berantakan di tengkuknya, dan kacamata tebal yang bertengger di ujung hidungnya yang mungil semakin membuat penampilan Minseok tampak sederhana dan polos.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku merasa perlu untuk menemuimu." Sehun bergumam setelah menyelesaikan pengamatannya, "Tetapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan saya?" Minseok membelalakkan matanya, kata-kata bos nya ini membuatnya berada di puncak kebingungannya.

"Ya. Dalam waktu dekat akan ada seorang yang menjemputmu dan memintamu memilih, pada saat itu, aku ingin kau membantuku dan memilihku."

"Memilih anda?" kali ini benak Minseok berputar, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan kata-kata si mata abu-abu malam itu sebelum mengatakan bahwa dia telah mentransfer uang dalam jumlah banyak kepadanya, si mata abu-abu itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus membalas budi dengan memilihnya. Tanpa sadar dia mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya kepada Sehun, "Apakah anda... apakah anda ada hubungannya dengan seorang lelaki bermata abu-abu?"

Ekspresi Sehun yang ramah langsung berubah seketika menjadi waspada, matanya menyiput tajam, membuat Minseok gugup,

"Apa?" suaranya berupa desisan, tetapi ada kemarahan yang tersembunyi di sana, seakan siap meledak jika ada yang menyalakan sumbunya.

Minseok menelan ludahnya, menatap Sehun takut-takut.

"Seorang lelaki bermata abu-abu menemui saya... dia.. eh memberikan bantuan untuk saya, dan berpesan bahwa suatu saat saya harus membalas budi dengan memilihnya. Kata-katanya... hampir sama dengan yang anda katakan tadi, karena itu saya bertanya apakah mungkin ada hubungannya."

Sehun langsung tersenyum muram mendengarkan jawaban Minseok, "Rupanya dia selangkah lebih cepat." gumamnya tenang, membuat Minseok menatapnya ingin tahu.

Apakah kata-kata Sehun itu berarti bahwa sang Presiden Direktur ini mengenal si mata abu-abu itu?

Sehun menatap Minseok, membaca keingintahuan di mata perempuan itu, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia memberimu uang ya untuk menyelesaikan hutang-hutang ayahmu?"

Kali ini Minseok ternganga, bagaimana bisa sang presiden direktur mengetahui tentang permasalahan di rumahnya dan mengetahui tentang hutang-hutang ayahnya?

Tetapi di bawah tatapan mata tajam bos nya ini,tidak ada yang bisa Minseok lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya ketika melihat anggukan kepala Minseok, "Apakah kau sudah menggunakan uangnya?"

Minseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. saya,.. saya berencana menemui lelaki itu dulu untuk meminta penjelasan.. saya tidak bisa begitu saja menggunakan uangnya..." Minseok menelan ludahnya lagi, "Uangnya... jumlah uang yang diberikan di rekening saya... banyak sekali..."

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Memang begitu cara dia bertindak, selalu menggunakan uang untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Well Minseok,tidak apa kan aku memanggil mu Minseok?" Minseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena aku sudah jelas-jelas kalah cepat, maukah kau bertindak adil kepada kami?"

"Bertindak adil?" Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, aku minta jangan dulu gunakan uang itu. Akupun kalau mau bisa memberikan bantuan kepadamu sebanyak yang kau mau, tetapi rupanya aku kalah cepat. Karena itulah aku mohon kau bertindak adil. Jangan gunakan dulu uang itu sampai kau mengetahui keseluruhan ceitanya dan bisa memilih, kepada siapa kau akan meminta tolong."

Kata-kata Sehun semakin misterius saja, membuat Minseok semakin bingung,

"Sebenarnya ada apa? bisakah anda memberi penjelasan kepada saya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku dilarang untuk melakukannya. Tetapi kau akan mendapat penjelasan Minseok pada saatnya nanti. Sekarang kau bisa memindahkan barang-barangmu dulu ke bagian personalia, mulai sekarang kau ada di bawah pengawasan pak Kris, orang kepercayaanku."

Mobil sport warna merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar yang memancarkan lampu kuning lembut membelah malam yang suram.

Lelaki bermata abu-abu keluar dari mobil itu dengan wajah muram, membanting pintu mobilnya dan melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar menaiki tangga teras, dia membuka pintu rumah itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam lobby yang besar dan megah, dipayungi oleh tangga yang menjulang ke atas di kiri dan kanannya.

Lobby ini adalah tempat kakeknya menerima tamu-tamunya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam di dinding, merasa kesal. Ya. Pergi ke rumah kakeknya yang mewah ini sangat dihindarinya, dia tidak suka kepada kakeknya yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan di keluarga ini dengan membawa anak haram itu masuk ke keluarga mereka.

Dan ayahnya... si mata abu-abu mencibir dalam hati, ayahnya hanyalah boneka yang lemah, setelah membawa skandal ini, sekarang yang dilakukan si ayah adalah bersembunyi di bawah perlindungan kakeknya, lupa bahwa dia telah menyakiti hatinya dan hati mamanya.

Dia langsung teringat pada mamanya yang rapuh dan tatapan sedihnya. Meski berusaha tersenyum di depannya, dia tahu sang mama selalu menangis di malam-malamnya menjelang tidur. Mata yang sembab dan bengkak tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Sejak pengkhianatan ayahnya terhadap keluarga mereka terbongkar, dengan ditemukannya si cucu haram yang tiba-tiba dibawa masuk ke keluarga ini oleh kakeknya, hati mamanya tentu saja hancur lebur. Ya, pasti sangat berat bagi mamanya ketika mengetahui bahwa suami yang dinikahinya berpuluh-puluh tahun ternyata mengkhianatinya sampai menghasilkan seorang anak haram, belum lagi harus menghadapi gunjingan di seluruh keluarga besar mereka.

Tentu saja lebih banyak yang membela mereka daripada si cucu haram itu, tetapi tetap saja, dalam keluarga besar ini, dukungan sang kakek adalah yang utama.

Dia sudah tidak bisa mengharapkan ayahnya lagi, jadi sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mencoba mendapatkan hati kakeknya.

"Pasti kau merasa sangat puas tuan Xi" suara itu membuat mata abu-abu Luhan menyala dan langkahnya terhenti, dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang bersandar di dinding, tersenyum santai ke arahnya.

Oh Sehun... saudara tirinya, anak haram ayahnya, lelaki yang masuk ke keluarga mereka dan merusak semuanya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Luhan berhak merasa terancam. Sehun benar-benar saingan yang sempurna, lelaki itu lulusan MBA di sebuah universitas ternama di inggris, di usianya yang masih begitu muda, dia sudah berpengalaman menjadi CEO dua perusahaan besar di inggris dan membawanya ke dalam kesuksesan, tingkah lakunya sempurna, penampilan dan sikapnya menawan...dan hal itulah yang membuat kakeknya terpesona kepadanya ketika menemukan sang cucu haramnya ini, hingga begitu percaya kepadanya.

Posisi sebagai presiden direktur di perusahaan itu seharusnya milik ayah Luhan... ayah Sehun juga, tetapi sang kakek telah mencabut posisi itu sebagai hukuman untuk ayah mereka, dan kemudian tanpa diduga malahan mengangkat Sehun sebagai presiden direktur di sana, alih-alih memilih Luhan yang seharusnya lebih berhak. Hal itulah yang menimbulkan kehebohan di keluarga mereka beberapa waktu terakhir ini, semua keluarga langsung memprotes keputusan itu, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakeknya yang keras kepala.

Semua usaha Luhan, untuk menjadi anak yang sempurna, semuanya musnah ketika pemuda tidaj tahu diri itu muncul dalam kehidupan mereka, dan Luhan tidak akan memaafkan Sehun. karenanya, demi dirinya, demi mamanya, dia tidak akan pernah mengakui Sehun sebagai saudaranya.

"Puas tentang apa?" Luhan hampir menggeram, menatap Sehun dengan dingin.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Karena berhasil satu langkah di depanku... kau menemui perempuan itu lebih dulu, bukan?"

Ada kilasan kepuasan di mata Luhan ketika melihat saudara tirinya itu. Ya, walaupun tersenyum, Sehun tampak gusar, rupanya lelaki itu tidak terbiasa dikalahkan, mungkin sekarang dia akan menyadari bahwa Luhan adalah lawan yang seimbang.

"Dia milikku, " Luhan mendesis sinis. "Kau mungkin bisa masuk kemari dan merebut perhatian kakek dan ayahku, tetapi dalam hal yang satu ini, dia sudah pasti menjadi milikku."

Mata cokelat Sehun menyala penuh ejekan, "Hal itu belum dipastikan, Luhan. Kau tidak bisa menyorakkan kemenanganmu sebelum perempuan itu memilih."

"Dia akan memilihku."

"Karena uangmu?" Sehun tertawa, "Jangan lupa aku punya uang yang banyak juga, dan semua hasil dari jerih payahku bekerja, bukan warisan dari keluarga ini, karena sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan sepeserpun uang keluarga ini."

Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun dengan tatapan mengancam, "Jadi kalau bukan uang, apa yang kau inginkan, hah?"

Sehun tersenyum, sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan sikap Luhan, "Menghancurkan kau dan keluargamu. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa ayahmu, ayah kita sudah menghancurkan hidup ibuku dalam patah hati ketika meninggalkannya dan memilih kalian? Kalian pantas merasakan apa yang kami rasakan."

Mata Luhan seketika menyala, "Kau sudah menghancurkan hati dan perasaan mamaku. Selamat, sepertinya kau sudah setengah berhasil, tetapi aku akan memastikan, Oh Sehun, bahwa semua rencamu itu akan hancur pada wektunya, dan aku yang akan menghancurkannya." Dengan dingin Luhan membalikkan badannya, melangkah menaiki tangga untuk menemui kakeknya dan meninggalkan Sehun di sana.

Kekeknya duduk di meja besarnya yang biasa, tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan masuk ke ruangannya,

"Luhan, duduklah akhirnya kau datang juga, kakek sudah menantimu." dengan isyarat tangannya dia menyuruh Luhan duduk. "Di mana Sehun?"

Mata Luhan menyipit, "Tidak tahu kakek, mungkin dia menyusul di belakangku."

Sang Kakek mengamati ekspresi dingin Luhan dan menghela napas panjang, "Lu, kakek tahu masuknya Sehun ke keluarga ini mengguncangkan keluargamu, tetapi kuharap kau mengerti, kakek hanya berusaha melakukan apa yang kakek anggap benar. Selama ini Sehun hidup terlunta-lunta bersama ibunya, dicampakkan oleh ayahmu, putera kakek sendiri yang bertingkah begitu memalukan... untungnya Sehun berhasil menembus tempaan hidupnya dan menjadi sukses. Dia mungkin tidak membutuhkan harta kakek, tetapi yang kakek inginkan, kakek harus menebus apa yang seharusnya Nathan dapatkan dari keluarga ini."

Luhan membuang muka mendengar penjelasan kakeknya, "Apakah ketika kakek melakukannya, kakek tidak memikirkan perasaan mamaku yang juga hancur? kakek berusaha menebus kesalahan kakek dengan menghancurkan hati banyak pihak."

Wajah kakeknya seolah ditampar ketika mendengarkan kata-kata cucunya itu. lelaki tua dengan rambut dan kumis yang memutih seluruhnya itu menghela napas panjang,

"Kakek tahu berat bagi mamamu untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Pada mulanya kakek juga marah besar kepada ayahmu atas sikap tidak bertanggunghawabnya di masa mudanya. Tetapi kemudian kakek melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan,kuharap kau mengerti, Sehun berhak menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

Ketika itulah pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk. Luhan tentu saja mendengarnya tetapi dia tidak peduli dan terus bergumam,

"Dengan membawa anak haram itu masuk ke keluarga ini, kakek telah menghancurkan keluarga kami, dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kakek karenanya."

Sejenak suasana hening dan kaku. Lalu sang kakek berusaha memecah suasana dengan tersenyum ke arah Nathan, "Masuklah Sehun, duduklah di sebelah kakakmu."

Kata-kata sang kakek membuat ekspresi Luhan mengeras, dia bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya ketika Sehun duduk di kursi di sebelahnya di depan kakeknya.

"Kakek rasa, kalian masing-masing telah menemui Minseok."

Keduanya hanya terdiam menatap kakeknya, tetapi tidak ada bantahan di sikap mereka , membuat sang kakek tersenyum simpul,

"Dia cantik bukan?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Bisakah kakek langsung saja? Kapan kakek akan menjelaskan kepada perempuan itu?"

Sang kakek tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Luhan, lelaki itu tersenyum misterius,

"Sebentar lagi , Kakek sudah menyuruh orang menjemputnya dan kemudian menjelaskan semua di depannya."

Kali ini Luhan dan Sehun saling melempar pandang penuh tantangan.

Minseok pulang ke rumahnya dan menemui ayahnya sedang makan mie goreng dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Kau baru pulang? ayo makan dulu." Sang ayah menoleh sekilas, lalu sibuk melahap mie gorengnya

Minseok mencoba tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya pudar ketika melihat botol-botol minuman di meja di depan ayahnya. Ayahnya menghabiskan hari dengan minum-minum lagi... dan tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa dilakukan Minseok untuk mencegahnya... semakin lama ayahnya semakin terpuruk dan Minseok tidak berdaya untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya, hal itu menghancurkan hatinya sedikit demi sedikit...

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya ada tamu malam-malam. Minseok langsung was-was... apakah itu preman-preman yang dikirim untuk menagih hutang ayahnya? Tetapi periode pembayaran masih hari minggu nanti bukan?

Minseok melangkah ke pintu dengan hati-hati dan melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, lelaki itu mengenakan seragam rapi seperti seorang supir.

"Siapa?"

"Nona Kim Minseok, saya dikirim oleh Tuan besar keluarga Xi untuk menjemput anda."

Kerluarga Xi adalah keluarga besar pemilik perusahaan tempat Minseok bekerja. Jantung Minseok berdebar. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata sang calon presiden direktur tadi siang? bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menjemputnya dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?

tbc.

Dari hati terdalam turut berduka atas berpulangnya Jonghyun Shinee :(

bner" shock wktu denger beritanya, pdahal siang dapet kabar soal rencana pernikahannya Taeyang bigbang. Sempet nggak nyangka kirain cuman bagian dari film terbaru dia, ternyata bneran :'(

Smoga Keluarga, kerabat, dan fans yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan hatinya. :(

nggk bisa kebnyang gimana prasaan para Shawol , aku ditinggal nikah bias aja galaunya minta ampun, nangis smpe 4hari :(

gimana kondisi mreka setelah tau ini? :(

ah iya aku mau nanya nih, kira" kalian para readers ada di tim yg mana nih? Tim Xi luhan atau Tim Oh Sehun hehe, ini pertanyaan sma kya yg ditnyain kak Shanty dinovelnya.

nah kalian pilih di Tim yg mana nih guys?? :)

last Review juseyo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**This story REMAKE from Shanty Aghata**

LuMin /Xiuhan /GS

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Other cast . . .

 **If u hate Remake story or dislike Remake story CLOSE TAP PLEASEE!**

Minseok melangkah ke pintu dengan hati-hati dan melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, lelaki itu mengenakan seragam rapi seperti seorang supir.

"Siapa?"

"Nona Kim Minseok, saya dikirim oleh Tuan besar keluarga Xi untuk menjemput anda."

Kerluarga Xi adalah keluarga besar pemilik perusahaan tempat Minseok bekerja. Jantung Minseok berdebar. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata sang calon presiden direktur tadi siang? bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menjemputnya dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?

 **...**

( ** _Chapter 4 is up_** ) Ketika pilihan Minseok menjadi sebuah titik final perebutan sebuah kekuasaan, mana yang akan dia pilih?

Si cucu haram yang penuh kelembutan atau si pemilik tahta yang arogan namun penuh pesona? Lumin / Xiuhan / GS

x

x

x

Minseok membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung bertanya,

"Apa hubungannya keluarga Xi dengan saya?" Minseok masih menatap waspada kepada pria berpakaian supir itu.

Supir itu tampak bingung harus menjawab apa, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan amplop surat dari kertas indah berwarna keemasan.

"Saya tidak tahu nona. Tuan Xi menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini kepada anda, kata beliau, setelah anda melihat ini, anda pasti mau ikut saya ke rumah kediaman keluarga Xi." jawabnya sambil mengangsurkan amplop dan lembaran foto itu ke tangan Minseok.

Minseok menerima foto dan amplop surat itu, dibalikkannya foto yang telah menguning karena usia itu dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihatnya. Wanita di foto ini mirip dengan ibunya, tetapi tentu saja bukan ibunya karena melihat umur foto itu, ibunya tidak mungkin mencapai usia sedewasa ini beberapa dekade yang lalu.

Kalau begitu... ini adalah neneknya di masa muda. Minseok langsung menyimpulkan. Ya orang-orang dulu selalu bilang bahwa ibunya sangat mirip dengan neneknya, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Minseok hanya pernah berjumpa dengan neneknya dalam keadaan masih hidup sampai usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun, setelah itu sanga nenek meninggal dunia akibat penyakit yang dideritanya. Nenek yang diingat Minseok adalah perempuan setengah baya dengan rambut memutih yang disanggul rapi dan senyuman yang menawan.

Berbeda dengan wanita muda di foto ini, yang tampak muda dan tersenyum bahagia kepada seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya yang merangkul pundaknya dengan posesif.

Lelaki itu bukan kakeknya. Kakeknya adalah orang korea asli, sedangkan lelaki yang merangkul neneknya di usia muda ini adalah orang asing...dilihat dari rambutnya yang pirang terang dan seluruh ciri khasnya.

Dengan bingung Minseok membuka amplop surat berwarna keemasan itu, di dalamnya ada sebuah kertas dengan bahan yang tak kalah elegan dan ada tulisan yang sangat rapi di sana.

 ** _Kim Minseok_**

Setelah melihat foto ini kau pasti menyadari bahwa Saya mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Sohee, nenekmu di masa lalu. Saya harap kau mau mengikuti supir yang saya kirimkan, dia akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Saya ingin berjumpa dengan cucu dari Sohee dan menjelaskan semuanya, karena masih ada hitang janji yang harus saya bayar kepada Sohee.

 ** _Albert Simon_**

Wajah Minseok memucat, kebingungan. _Albert simon_? Bukankah itu nama asli dari Xi Junsu?, sang pemilik perusahaan tempat Minseok bekerja ada hubungannya dengan neneknya? Apakah ini juga ada hubungannya dengan surat panggilan kerja untuknya setahun yang lalu dari perusahaan milik keluarga asing yang paling berpengaruh di negara ini? yang membuatnya kemudian bekerja sebagai staff administrasi di sana?

Mata Minseok menatap ke arah pria berseragam supir itu yang tampak menunggu tanggappannya. Supir itu tampaknya bisa dipercaya, dan surat ini tampaknya asli.

Minseok menelan ludahnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Baiklah, saya akan ikut anda ke kediaman keluarga Xi" gumamnya, "Tunggu sebentar saya bersiap-siap dulu." Minseok mengangguk sopan kepada supir itu, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa?" ayahnya yang sekarang tengah bersantai sambil tiduran dan menonton TV melirik ke arahnya, membuat Minseok tertegun. Haruskah dia menceritakan semuanya kepada ayahnya? Tetapi bahkan dia sendiri belum mendapatkan penjelasan bukan?

Mungkin nanti setelah dia mendapatkan penjelasan, dia akan berterus terang kepada ayahnya.

"Itu mobil jemputan untuk pekerjaan malamku ayah." Minseok berbohong, sebenarnya tadi dia sudah menelepon ke bar tempatnya bekerja bahwa dia tidak akan datang lagi. Minseok tidak mau mengambil resiko si mata abu-abu yang kasar dan misterius itu mengawasinya di bar, dan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Minseok tidak mengikuti ancamannya dan tetap masuk bekerja.

"Oh." ayahnya tampak tidak tertarik, matanya mengarah kembali ke televisi, "Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Sekali lagi Minseok menghela napas panjang melihat ketidakpedulian ayahnya, dia kemudian masuk ke kamar, mengambil jaket dan tas mungilnya, lalu melangkah ke luar lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu ayah." gumamnya berpamitan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ayahnya seperti biasa, Minseok keluar dan melihat supir itu masih menunggu di teras rumahnya,

"Saya siap berangkat." gumamnya kepada si supir.

 **x** **x** **x** **x**

"Kakek menyuruh orang menjemput Minseok kemari?" Sehun tidak mempedulikan tatapan menusuk yang dilemparkan oleh Luhan kepadanya, "Apakah kakek akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Minseok?"

"Tentu saja." Xi Junsu. kakek dari Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Gadis itu adalah penentu segalanya." matanya menyipit ke arah kedua cucunya "Dan aku harap kalian bersikap fair dalam persaingan ini."

Luhan mendengus, lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke arah bar yang tersedia di sudut ruangan, "Bukankah Minseok seharusnya milikku, kakek? Kenapa sekarang kau menawarkannya kepada Sehun?"

Junsu berusaha memunculkan wajah datar di hadapan cucunya itu. "Sebelum Sehun datang, kau menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini, Luhan. Apakah kau sudah lupa?"

Luhan tidak lupa. Ketika kakeknya mengatakan bahwa dia terikat janji perjodohan dengan seseorang di masa lalunya, Luhan marah besar ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang dijodohkan, dia tidak percaya masih ada perjodohan di jaman sekarang ini, dan karena dia dibesarkan untuk menjadi pemberontak, Luhan menentang habis-habisan perjodohan itu.

Sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Perjodohan itu penting. Karena kalau sampai Minseok direbut oleh Sehun, maka si anak haram itu akan memegang posisi kunci di hati kakeknya dan juga di keluarga mereka. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun yang menang, dia akan mencegah hal itu terjadi dan membuat menghalangi Sehun menguasai segalanya.

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah kakeknya, penuh kemarahan bercampur tuduqhan, "Kita lihat saja nanti, kakek." gumamnya setengah menggeram.

 **x** **x** **x** **x**

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah mansion mewah dengan gaya kolonial penuh dengan pilar-pilar yang kesemuanya bercat putih bersih. Di bagian depan ada tangga marmer yang mengantarkan ke teras yang dipayungi kubah bulat dengan lampu-lampu kekuningan yang tampak indah di tengah gelapnya malam.

Supir itu turun dari mobil, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Minseok. "Silahkan nona, kepala pelayan sudah menunggu anda di pintu depan, beliau akan membawa anda ke ruangan tuan Xi, mereka sudah menunggu anda di sana."

Mereka?

Minseok mengerutkan kening ketika turun dari mobil, dan kemudian melangkah ragu menaiki tangga marmer, kenapa supir itu menyebut kata 'mereka' seolah-olah ada lebih dari satu orang yang menunggunya? bukankah yang ingin menemuinya hanyalah Xi Junsu? atau dia salah duga?

Di depan pintu telah menunggu seorang kepala pelayan berpakaian resmi, dia menganggukkan kepalanya sopan ketika melihat Minseok.

"Mari nona. saya akan mengantar anda." lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat supaya Minseok mengikutinya. Dia diantar menaiki tangga yang menjulang dan berkarpet rawna cokelat hangat itu, dan kemudian melalui lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan indah. Sampai kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong.

Kepala pelayan itu mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. "Saya datang membawa nona Minseok, Tuan Xi" gumamnya sopan di balik pintu.

"Masuklah." ada jawaban dari dalam, sebuah suara yang berwibawa.

Kepala pelayan itu lalu membuka pintu besar itu dan mempersilahkan Minseok masuk.

Dengan ragu Minseok masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terang benderang itu, lalu kepala pelayan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu sangat besar, penuh dengan rak-rak tinggi berisi buku-buku dan perabot mewah yang terkesan hangat. Tetapi Minseok tidak sempat mengagumi keindahan ruangan itu, matanya terpaku kepada sosok manusia yang membalas pandangan matanya.

Di balik meja besar itu duduk seorang lelaki tua dengan wajah ramah dan rambut yang telah memutih seluruhnya, itu sudah jelas lelaki yang berfoto bersama neneknya...benarkah dia adalah Xi Junsu? kemudian ada Sehun, yang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Minseok mata cokelatnya tampak bercahaya dan menenangkan. Tiba-tiba Minseok merasakan pandangan tajam yang menusuknya dari sisi lain, dia menoleh ke samping, dan menemukan seseorang yang tadi dilewatkannya.

laki-laki itu sedang berdiri dengan sikap mencemooh, bersandar di pane sisi bar dengan segelas minuman berwarna keemasan di tangannya.

Minseok ternganga... itu si mata abu-abu!

Apa hubungannya si mata abu-abu dengan semua ini?

 **x** **x** **x**

"Duduklah Minseok, kau pasti bingung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." suara yang dalam dan berwibawa dari Xi Junsu berhasil membuat Minseok mengalihkan matanya yang terpaku dari si mata abu-abu.

Minseok melangkah mendekati kursi yang kosong di depan Xi Junsu, mengangguk hormat kepada Sehun yang ada di kursi di sebelahnya dan kemudian menurut duduk di kursi itu,

Ada apa sebenarnya? kenapa ada Sehun di sini? dan siapakah si mata abu-abu itu? apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata Sehun dan si mata abu-abu tentang memilih? Tetapi kenapa Minseok harus memilih?

"Aku menitipkan sebuah foto padamu." Yang paling tua memulai, membuat Minseok tergeragap dari lamunannya, dia buru-buru mengeluarkan foto itu dari saku kemejanya, dan menyerahkannya ke atas meja.

"Ah. Iya foto ini. Foto nenek saya, andalah yang ada di sebelahnya bukan?"

"Betul." mata Junsu tampak meredup sedih melirik ke arah foto itu, "Aku mengenal nenekmu di masa muda, dia begitu cantik, ceria dan penuh vitalitas..." Junsu menghela napas panjang, "Aku turut berduka karena dia meninggal, Minseok..."

Minseok mengamati lelaki didepannya ini dan mengerutkan kening, lelaki tua ini tampaknya benar-benar menanggung kesedihan atas kematian neneknya. Ada hubungan apakah Xi Junsu dengan neneknya?

"Aku dulu adalah kekasih Han Sohee ." Xi Junsu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minseok yang diucapkan dalam hati itu, "Kami benar-benar saling mencintai dan tak terpisahkan. Sohee adalah cinta sejatiku..." Xi Junsu menghela napas panjang, menatap Minseok dengan sayang, "Dan kau begitu mirip dengannya, begitu cantik."

Ibunyalah yang mirip dengan neneknya, begitu cantik. Minseok sendiri tidak merasa dirinya bisa secantik ibu dan neneknya...

Xi Junsu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih sejati neneknya. Tetapi neneknya menikah dengan kakeknya bukan? dan bukankah Xi Junsu juga punya isteri...?

"Kami tidak bisa bersatu." mata Xi Junsu meredup, sekali lagi menjawab pertanyaan Minseok yang tersirat di dalam hatinya, lelaki tua itu tampak mengenang masa lalunya yang menyedihkan, "Pada masa itu, keluarga Sohee menganggap orang asing mengerikan, ayahnya melarang keras kami berhubungan dan kemudian dia dinikahkan paksa dengan kakekmu." Ekspresi Junsu tampak muram, "kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan cinta kami... dan kemudian karena patah hati, aku kembali ke negaraku."

Minseok tertegun, menatap Xi Junsu, dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda. Tidak akan ada akting yang bisa menyamai kesedihan yang terpatri di sana. Seluruh gurat wajahnya yang menua, semuanya menunjukkan kepedihan yang dalam ketika menyebut nama neneknya...

"Tetapi kemudian, tahun-tahun berlalu, aku menikah dan melanjutkan hidup, dan berusaha melupakan nenekmu... aku pikir aku bisa melupakannya, tetapi ternyata tidak... rambutku sudah memutih dan tubuhku menua, tetapi kenanganku akan dia masih terpatri jelas,akupun mengirim surat kepadanya...dan tidak disangka Sohee membalas suratku. Dia sudah berbahagia katanya, suaminya baik kepadanya dan dia memiliki seorang puteri yang lucu...dia juga tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah dan kemudian mebgucapkan selamat." Junsu menelan ludahnya, "Cinta itu masih tetap ada tentu saja, tetapi saat itu kami sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan kehidupan sendiri-sendiri, jadi kami memutuskan bersahabat, terus berhubungan melalui surat menyurat. Sampai kemudian, Sohee mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit... tubuhnya yang menua kalah oleh penyakitnya... " Mata Junsu berkaca-kaca, "Aku datang kembali ke negara ini setelah sekian lama aku berani kembali ke negara yang telah memberikan perih di hatiku ini, kau tahu aku punya perusahaan di sini tetapi aku bahkan tidak pernah berani mengunjunginya sebelumnya karena takut kenangan itu akan kembali... dan sayangnya ketika aku mendapatkan kembali keberanianku untuk datang ke negara ini, semua sudah terlambat, Sohee sudah meninggal dunia..."

Xi Junsu tampaknya tidak malu mengeluarkan air mata, ya, cintanya kepada Han Sohee, kekasih yang tidak bisa dimilikinya sangat dalam sehingga baginya air mata yang ditumpahkan untuk kekasihnya adalah sebuah penghargaan. Matanya menatap tajam kepada Minseok.

"Sebelum meninggal, Sohee mengirimkan surat terakhirnya. Memintaku memenuhi keinginannya. Dia punya seoang cucu perempuan yang cantik, dan dia tahu aku punya cucu laki-laki. Dia ingin cucu kami meneruskan impian cinta kami yang tidak bersatu. Dia ingin cucu kami menikah."

Menikah? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah Minseok dan... matanya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sejak tadi diam saja, pun dengan lelaki bermata abu-abu itu.

"Semula kau dijodohkan dengan Luhan. cucuku" Mata Junsu lurus ke belakang, membuat Minseok menoleh dan terkejut luar biasa.

Luhan . . .?

Jadi si mata abu-abu itu adalah cucu Xi Junsu??

"Tetapi sekarang keadaan menjadi pelik. Kau pasti sudah mendengar kedatangan Sehun ke keluarga kami." Xi Junsu tersenyum ke arah Sehun, "Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah cucuku juga." Mata Xi Junsu menatap ke arah Minseok dalam-dalam, "Jadi sekarang, Minseok, kau mempunyai dua tunangan. Karena janjiku kepada Sohee adalah menikahkan kau dengan cucu lelakiku... saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa aku punya dua cucu laki-laki."

"Apa?" Minseok hampir saja terlompat dari kursinya mendengar pertanyaan Xi Junsu bahwa dia punya dua tunangan. Benaknya berputar, mengingat semua hal yang terjadi kemarin, dan kemudian dia berhasil menelaah segalanya. Jadi inilah yang dimaksud oleh Luhan si mata abu-abu bahwa Minseok harus memilihnya, inilah yang dimaksud oleh Sehun bahwa Minseok harus bersikap adil kepadanya."Apakah maksud anda saya harus..." Minseok mencoba bertanya dan langsung disela oleh Xi Junsu.

"Aku memintamu kemari untuk memilih, Minseok. Kau akan menikah dengan salah satu dari cucuku, Luhan atau Sehun, pilihan ada di tanganmu. Siapapun yang kau pilih menjadi tunanganmu, dia yang akan menjadi penerus utamaku."

Minseok membeku. Matanya melirik ke belakang, ke arah Luhan yang masih bersandar santai dengan ekspresi kaku dan tak terbaca, lalu ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya dan tersenyum santai, seperti menikmati keadaan ini.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening, seolah-olah semuanya menunggu jawaban Minseok.

Minseok bingung. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan dan mendadak. Jangankan memilih, saat ini Minseok bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 ** _x_** ** _x_** ** _x_** ** _TBC_**

Smoga suka chap 4 nya ini :) and . .

waktunya bls review . . . :) :)

maaf kalo ada yang reviewnya gk kesebut yahhh :)

 ** _TennaHazel Uchiha_**

Wahh ada yg beda nih, kirain pada ke Tim luhan semua.

 ** _Nadhefuji_**

Smoga suka jalan ceritanya yahh . .

 ** _GuinevereLu_**

Aku juga seneng bisa bikin fanfic Luhan x Xiumin hehe

 ** _Wookiewook_**

Annyeong . .

Iya nih sekarang susah yah caro ff cast Lumin, dan aku pengen bikin jadinya smoga suka jalan ceritanya :)

Duhh bikin 2 vers ending? Diusahakan deh . . Tapi gk janji hehe.

 ** _minnie_**

Pilih salah satu aja, kalo milih dua nanti yang lain gk kebagian dong xD

 ** _XiLunara_**

aku juga bingung kenapa malah make marga Xi hehe

Mungkin karna Xi itu mendekati kata Xiumin kali yah hehe

 ** _muyasexiu_**

Bener bnget banyak yg di team Lumin kasian HunMin gk ada yg milih hehe

 ** _minnie_**

Smoga suka jalan ceritanya, ini udah next yahh :)

 ** _Valentiva_**

iya nih smoga suka yahhh

 ** _Laras Sekar Kinanthi_**

Hehe iya, sebenernya udah ada sih beberapa ide buat nulis ff lumin tapi masih dalam proses :)

Diusahain sampe End deh :)

 ** _ShazaKim_**

pertanyaan km idah terjawab yahh Semoga suka :)

 ** _Moonbabee_**

Grrrr kaya lagunya Stray Kids hehe

Iya nih pengen bikin mereka jadi musuh bebuyutan wkwk

 ** _xiuxiupao_**

iya nih dia kebagian jadi cucu haram nya hehe

Si abu-abu udah kejawab yahh

 ** _Alfaminnie99_**

Luhannya gk perlu manggil dia langsung nemuin tuh.

Kenapa ya? Mungkin selama ini sehun jdi stalkernya Minseok hehe

 ** _muyasexiu_**

Iya nih ternyata yg kebagian jadi cucu haram si sehun hehe

 ** _Guest_**

Iya, udah aku sebutin yag di awal fanfic ini. :)

 ** _XH0799_**

Ini udah lanjut yahhh . . Smoga menikmati jalan ceritanya :)


End file.
